


没有那么糟

by IchbinMusik



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 冉阿让把沙威从河里捞出来之后的故事





	没有那么糟

他已经五天没去彭眉胥男爵家了，这也就意味着，他将近一个周都没有看到男爵夫人了。冉阿让显然憔悴了不止一点点，就好像这五天要去了他的半辈子一样。这比去救那无辜人商马第之前的一晚还要更加折磨人。

“您是不开心我幸福了吗。”他又想起了珂赛特这句剜人话。

她就是他的一切，他也早该知道，珂赛特不可能永远属于自己。

在修道院的那些日子里，冉阿让像是停止了变老一样。珂赛特就是他的天使，他的救赎，他的长生不老药。

可是现在失了她，这个可怜的老苦役犯什么都没了。

［确实，我也不应该拥有什么］

冉阿让的思想乱的一塌糊涂，他任凭思绪飘到各个地方，不知不觉已经走过了往常散步的路。发现自己偏离了路线之后，他才稍稍回过神来，周边的声音也才得以传到他耳朵里，那是水声。

他旁边是塞纳河。

正打算往回去了，却看到了一个熟悉的剪影。

笔挺的身子，腋下夹着闷棍，仔细看看那棍子的铅头还要比整个棍身粗上半圈。

没错了，那是沙威。

冉阿让不禁停住了脚步，四处搜寻有无藏身之处。十几年的藏匿，这已成为了他的习惯。

沙威看上去和往常不太一样。看上去有些…烦躁。

［他平时有走得这样快过吗？还是在一处绕着圈］

沙威是和平时不一样，但与其说烦躁，不如说迷茫。那个星星一般坚定的侦察员在动摇。

如果冉阿让眼神再好一点，他就能看到沙威的双手都在抖，摸着闷棍的那一只抖得更厉害。

苦役犯起初是想逃的，但既然珂赛特已经幸福了，并且不需要他了，那他还逃些什么呢，这正是让男爵夫妇忘掉自己的大好机会。

［况且当时答应过他，要和他走的］

冉阿让深吸了一口气，从阴影里走了出来，不过他脚步极轻，这样下一秒如果他反悔的话也不至于被发现。

「侦察员沙……」

话音未落，他瞧见沙威站上了桥沿，然后…落了下去。

他不确定侦察员是因为不小心，还是自己跳了下去，但他猜测应该是前者。

［他大概是病了，要不然怎么会把我放了］

冉阿让得出这个结论之后，三步并两步冲到了桥边，这时他感觉自己的腿脚突然又轻便了起来，这几天的阴郁让他衰老的差点要拄拐了，但到了这种时候他又突然强壮的像是十多年前带着珂赛特逃离沙威追捕一样。

他迅速脱掉了外套并扔在了桥上。

冉阿让看了一眼湍急的水流，晚上的塞纳河好像比白天的更不温顺，天上的星星落下来，被奔跑的河水踢碎了，踩烂了。

［上帝保佑］

他纵身跃入河中，那样子简直要比青壮年还要矫健。

上帝可能在百忙中偷闲听到了苦役犯的祷告，冉阿让拖着沉重的身子，以及水淋淋的沙威上了岸。  
要知道要不是他被一块石头挡住，下场早就和星星们一样了。

冉阿让在确定他的心脏还在跳动之后，把外套披在他身上，然后抱了起来（不得不说他可不轻）往武人街七号走去。

虽然这一抱让侦察员的几块骨头碎的更厉害了，但这是后话了。

总之沙威还活着，这就已经是奇迹了。

>>>>>>

冉阿让花了一天时间去适应沙威这张脸，更准确的说他花了一天去抑制住自己看到这张脸就想跑的冲动。

天知道当时他还是马德兰的时候是怎么做到那样从容不迫的。

沙威昏迷了两天。

可好在医生说只是摔断了几根骨头，虽说这已经是奇迹般的奇迹，但要换做是谁都不会好受。

被捞上来的时候。沙威的左小腿以奇怪的角度扭曲着，右臂上部的骨头也好不到哪去，而冉阿让如果当时但凡抱他的姿势换个角度，那么警察碎掉的一根肋骨就会顺势插进他的心脏。

这是医生告诉冉阿让的，后者在听到这话之后迅速在胸口画了个十字，当晚他在卞福汝主角的银烛台前多站了半个小时。

>>>>>>

疼痛开始蔓延，痛觉像是不仅仅通过神经传递，而是还嚣张的流进了血管，渗透进了沙威的每寸皮肉。可以说除了还在勤勉工作的心脏砰砰的跳着以外，沙威比死人还要虚弱。

但是对于如此虚弱的他，耶稣还是毫不留情，让他在醒来的时候见到的第一个人就是那位一次又一次挑战着他的底线，践踏着他的信仰，蹂躏着他的尊严的老苦役犯。

一身的疼痛加之看到冤家的震惊，让他在意识到自己还活着之后，更加想死了。

>>>>>>

如果说前几日的冉阿让已经因为没有珂赛特的陪伴而衰老得已经一条腿踏进了棺材，那现在有了新的可以照顾的人的他——如果夸张些——都可以用活蹦乱跳形容了。虽然说在一位老人身上使用这个词多少有些欠妥，但瞧瞧老苦役犯那容光焕发，天天围在沙威身边转的样子，这个词看上去也没有特别夸张了。

冉阿让的行为让每日来问诊的医生将他们俩默认为是一对要好的老友。不不，甚至有可能是恋人。医生这样想到。

>>>>>>

沙威不近烟酒，再加之工作本身让他少不了运动，这一直以来健康的生活习惯让有些上年纪的他比一般人恢复的快了些。他觉得如果没有冉阿让天天在自己身边，可能自己马上就好了。

在冉阿让将自己放走之后，他就再也不称他为“你”了。如果说当时苦役犯的举动让沙威认定他是个值得尊重的人，那么冉阿让将他捞出来这件事情，虽然并不想承认，但沙威已经将他奉为圣人了。

在决定纵身一跃的那一瞬间，沙威就已经抛下了自己一生的信条，他作为探长的骄傲，荣耀；他作为法律的神圣，不可侵犯，都一并与他一起，投入了凶猛的塞纳河中，被那激流冲散了，搅碎了，冲走了。

通过这几天的接触，他好像有点开始愿意多看两眼冉阿让了。在医生不在的时候，冉阿让便搬个凳子坐在沙威床边埋头读书，他从未想象过探长会愿意和他说话。

好像在蒙特里，他还是马德兰时候，他的房间也有很多书。沙威回忆道。他愈发无法将24601与眼前的这位安静的读书人联系起来了。

TBC


End file.
